Halloween at Hogwart's
by little lady of fire
Summary: Muggle Halloween comes to Hogwarts.


**A/N I do not own the characters, but i do own the idea. Please ask before you use this story.**

_Every student must have a halloween costume like the muggle children wear._

Hermione was shocked. She never thought that they would have to dress up for Halloween at Hogwart's. Well then before she got her letter she didn't know she was a witch either.

Well since she couldn't be a witch for Halloween she would just have to go to the room of requirement when she returned to be able to go through about one million costumes. She would drag someone with her.

(Next Scene) At Hogwart's

"Hey Harry. Do you have your Halloween costume yet?" Ron asked.

"No I don't. Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't either. Hermione wants to go down to the room of requirement and look for costumes. She doesn't want to go alone." Ron answered.

"And you want me to come with you right?" Harry asked.

"Yup. You know being with Hermione, alone, looking for clothes, is worse than triple potions with Snape." Ron asked.

"Ok. When we going?" Harry asked.

"Five minutes. Hermione will meet us in the entrance hall." Ron said.

"Well then. We better get down there." Harry said. They left the common room to meet Hermione.

When they met Hermione she led the way to the room of requirement. They walked three times past the wall and thought of a room to find Halloween costumes in both genders. The door appeared and they went through it.

They found three large books laying on a desk. One for each of them. One was female costumes and the other two were male costumes.

"Well then. Let's get to work." Hermione said. She grabbed her book and sat down in a bean bag close to the fireplace. Harry and Ron just glanced at her. They grabbed their books and also sat down in bean bags.

For twenty minutes there was only the scribbling of quills on parchment and the turning of a page.

"Ok guys. I got my list. I will just be behind this divider. Don't you dare peek behind it or I will personally kill you. Yes Harry I would wait until after you beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Hermione said. She disappeared behind the divider.

Hermione thought about the list and the costumes appeared on the rack behind her. She grabbed the first one and put it on. It was a costume of a cat.

"Hey guys. What do you think of this costume?" Hermione asked. She stepped from behind the divider to find Harry and Ron looking at her. Ron was dressed as a gecko and Harry as a knight.

"No way." Ron said.

"Nope. Not you." Hermione said.

"And no on your guys' costumes." Hermione said. She disappeared behind the divider and got out of the cat suit. It disappeared once she placed it in a basket marked 'No'.

She tried on a M&M's costume, scarecrow, muggle witch, and a warlock outfit. The boys rejected all of them.

Finally she was down to just the last outfit on the rack. She put it on and stepped out from behind the divider.

Both the boys bowed. "I didn't know that Queen Elizabeth was visiting Hogwart's." Ron said.

"You look gorgeous Hermione." Harry said.

"You just need a tiara." Ron said. One appeared on a shelf. He nestled it into Hermione's hair.

"There perfect." Harry said. Just then Hermione noticed that Harry was dressed as a muggle wizard.

"Harry that costume is the one for you." Hermione said. She looked at Ron. He was wearing a suit of armor and had a cloak on. He also had a helmet. "Ron that is also the costume for you."

"Then we are set. Just got to get back into our school robes and we can take these to the common room." Harry said.

"We can store them in my room. I am Head Girl for a reason." Hermione said. She quickly changed and wrapped up her dress and tiara. She took the boys packages and they returned to the common room. Hermione dropped the stuff off in her room and returned to see the guys had started a game of chess.

"Hey Hermione. Rememeber that you have to give us that before the Halloween Feast." Ron said mid-move.

"I know. I will give them to you so that we can all be ready at the same time." Hermione said.

"And we shall enter together." Harry said.

"No Harry you enter first, than Ron, and finally me." Hermione said.

"And why should we listen to you?" Ron asked.

"Because I am Head Girl. I can give detentions." Hermione said.

"True. Oh Ron Check." Harry said.

"What?" Ron said. His eyes started to dart around the board. He quickly moved his king back one space. Harry moved his bishop forward.

"Checkmate." Harry said.

"Darn. You got lucky." Ron said.

"Lucky at chess, checkers, and Quidditch. Dang I must have a ton of lucky faeries following me around." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Oh and don't forget getting lucky enough to being able to be a wizard for Halloween." Hermione said.

"Ok you guys. I am going to bed." Ron said. He stood-up and stomped up to the boys domitories.

"I will see you in the morning 'Mione." Harry said.

"Get a good nights sleep. You have to face Slytherin in the morning." Hermoine said. Harry followed Ron up the stairwell.

Hermione went to her room and grabbed her Transfigurations book. Might as well study a bit.

(Next Scene) Halloween

"Here guys. You better go get ready." Hermione said. She handed Harry his bundle and Ron his. "I will meet you two down here in fifteen minutes." Hermione said. She disappeared into her rooms.

Ron and Harry quickly changed and were back downstairs in the common room in five minutes. Harry was even carrying a muggle form of a wand.

In Hermione's room she was quickly washing her hair. She dried it with a spell and with another it arranged into a neat bun on the back of her head. She slipped on the wire frame which held up her skirt. She then magically tightened her corset so that the dress would fit. Finally she slipped the dress carefully over her head.

She settled it perfectly and reached up for her tiara. She nestled it into her hair and used bobby pins to keep it in place. Finally she put on the necklace Harry had got her and the friendship ring Ron had got her.

When she walked out of her rooms into the common room fifteen minutes later she sawed the boys mouthes drop.

"Is that you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, it's me." Hermione said. She went over and wacked Ron on the head and his eyes came back into focus. Harry dodged Hermione's swings and ran to open the portrait.

They walked together to the Great Hall taking their time because Hermione kept having problems with her skirt catching on her shoes (which had four inch heels).

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry walked in closely followed by Ron. They found a spot at one of the circular tables that lined the hall instead of the house tables. Hermione followed them about two minutes later.

Everyone's heads turned when Hermione walked in the door. Several people stood-up and bowed. No one, but Harry and Ron recognized Hermione. Even Dumbledore stood-up and bowed.

"Why Your Majesty. We didn't know that we would be graced with your presence at our Halloween Feast." Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's me. Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Opps. Sorry Miss Granger. I thought that you were someone else. The way you are dressed." Dumbledore said. Everyone in the hall looked embarrased.

"No problem. I might just get used to the bowing." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Ok. Now that everyone is present we can get down to business. After our fine feast tonight we shall be voting on who has the most realistic costume, whose best mimics a muggle costume, the one who most looks like someone else, and who shows the most house pride in their costume. Oh and after the judging there is to be a little fun. I will wait to tell you that until after the contests." Dumbledore said. He sat down and started to fill his plater with the food that had appeared infront of him.

Hermione was a little sad that she had chosen to be a princess because the corset wouldn't let her eat much and all the food looked so delicious. She had one spoon full of everything and was full. It only took her five minutes to eat a meal that usually would have taken twenty to thirty minutes.

When the tables had finally been cleared Dumbledore asked everyone to stand up and walk into one of the four rooms off of the hall. They were all marked with a house.

Hermione, with Ron and Harry close behind, went into the Gryffindor room. They met McGonagall.

"We shall pick the person to represent us in each of the competitions." McGonagall said. She had them each sit down in a chair and called each one of them, according to grade up on a small stage to show their costume.

Hermione was the first of the female seventh years. A lot of people knew that she would get atleast one of the spots if not all of them. Her dress was a gold color with maroon trimmings and her tiara was made of gold and had maroon colored stones. Thats house pride, she reminded everyone of Queen Elizabeth, thats mimics another person, and the fact that hers looked the most like a princess or queen.

When it came time for the voting Harry was the most muggle like so he got that position, Hermione got house pride, reminder, and most realistic. Only two people would represent their house.

When they entered the Great Hall they saw that everyone else was filling into rows upon rows of seats. McGonagall took Harry and Hermione to the reserved seats and everyone else filled in along rows set up for their year level. First years in front and Seventh in back, except if you were taller or shorter than everyone else so they worked with those students.

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen. I have seen all of the people selected to represent the houses. We have arranged for some outside and unbiased people to judge. Please welcome Firenze, Ronan, and Bane. They are our impartial judges." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at the Great Hall doors as they opened and everyone started to cheer when they saw three centuars enter at a full gallop.

"Ok. First we will have the four contestants for the most muggle-like costume. From Hufflepuff we have Felicity Brown as a ghost. From Ravenclaw we have Alexandra Paige as a little girl. From Slytherin we have Pansy Parkinson as a grandmother, and from Gryffindor we have Harry Potter as a muggle wizard." Dumbledore said. Everyone cheered as the four students walked up onto the stage.

"Firenze, Ronan, and Bane, you now have to pick the most muggle like." Dumbledore said. The three centuars put their heads together and started to whisper. It seemed forever until they all nodded and Firenze whispered who got first, second, and third.

"Well I must say. In fourth place. Alexandra Paige from Ravenclaw. In third place is Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. In second place is Harry Potter from Gryffindor, which means that Felicity Brown from Hufflepuff wins. Congratulations Hufflepuff. Fifty House points." Dumbledore said. He handed each one of them a prize ribbon.

"Now we shall see who has the most realistic costume." Dumbledore said. Everyone on the stage walked off of it into a small room next to the Great Hall.

"Good Luck." Harry whispered to Hermione as he exited the room and went to join Ron in the crowd.

"First is Melony Shuff from Hufflepuff. She is dressed in a simple muggle ball gown. She says that she is a duchess. Second is Mark Shuff from Ravenclaw. He is wearing a suit. He says that he is a groom and that his bride is waiting in the audience. Third is Gregory Goyle from Slytherin. He is also wearing a suit. He says that he is a business man because he is carrying a briefcase. Finally is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. She is wearing a ballgown. She says that she is coming as a princess or a queen." Dumbledore said. Everyone filed onto the stage in order that they were announced.

"Judges. Time for another council." Dumbledore said. The centuars all started whispering at once. They made up their minds rather quickly. They told Dumbledore and he smiled.

"In fourth place is Mark Shuff from Ravenclaw. In third is Melony Shuff from Hufflepuff. In second is Gregory Goyle from Slytherin. That means that Hermione Granger from Gryffindor is the winner." Dumbledore said. He passed out ribbons and gave Gryffindor 50 house points. He told Hermione just to stay on the stage since he knew that she would represent Gryffindor the rest of the show.

Hermione had a chair brought for her to sit in. The rest of the awards Hermione won. She might as well have just been named Queen of Hogwart's. Gryffindor won 150 house points which almost single handedly promised that Gryffindor would win the house cup.

"Ok. It is time for the final fun of the night. I decided that this year we would do a sort of muggle tradition. I have passed out candy to every house in Hogsmeade and every classroom in Hogwart's. Also the common rooms and several of the teachers personnal rooms. There is also candy in my office.

You must go from room to room and house to house collecting candy. Some of the houses and rooms will give you pieces to a puzzle. You must hold onto them and not loose them. You will find a puzzle sitting on your bed when you return. You must fit all the pieces into it exactly. That puzzle will then give you a key. You must figure out which door, off the Great Hall, that it works. You will find a grand prize in that room. First one there gets 150 house points and the prize waiting inside. Everyone gets the candy they collect." Dumbledore said. He waved his wand everyone had a map of all the rooms with candy in them at Hogwart's and another map of all the houses in Hogsmeade that had candy. He waved his wand another time and everyone had a large pillow case. They also had a smaller bag which was attached to your arm in which to place their puzzle pieces.

"Now get to work. No stampeding and if someone gets caught cheating they will be disqualified and loose 50 points from their house." Dumbledore said. Everyone rushed out different doors.

Hermione split up with Harry and Ron and they all went crazy. Hermione quickly checked off everyone single one of the rooms on her map. She then went directly to Hogsmeade. She got done with the first row of houses and started on the second when she saw Draco Malfoy hitting a first year who wouldn't give Draco his puzzle pieces. Hermione pointed her wand in the air and shot out red sparks. Dumbledore was there in a second and grabbed Draco and took him back to Hogwart's.

Hermione then quickly finished Hogsmeade and used some magic to make her feet move a little faster. She was the first one back to the common room and the first one in her dorm.

She dumped her puzzle pieces on her bed and started fitting the edge pieces in. It took her twenty minutes to fit all of the pieces into the puzzle.

When she put the last piece in the puzzle it sealed itself and a key dropped out of it. She grabbed it and quickly headed to the Great Hall. Harry met her there. He also had his key. They started racing to figure out which door the key worked in.

They both started on opposite ends. Hermione tried twice as many doors as Harry and then rushed over to the doors on the other side of the hall. The first door she tried on that side opened when she was able to put the key in it and turn the key.

"Yes I won." Hermione yelled. She was shocked to see a large pile of galleons and a mountain of candy laying on the floor. There was also several jewelry boxes lining the walls. None of this Hermione noticed because she was starring at a piece of paper on a table right next to the door.

She picked it up and read it. It read:

_Congratulations Miss Hermione Granger,_

_You are the the winner of the Halloween contest. You are from this moment on exempt from end of term exams and you get the best grades possible. You shall have 1 million galleons deposited in you personal bank account and a life time supply of candy. You shall also get to keep everything in this room. Oh and you can apply for any position open at Hogwart's. You will get it. Once again congratulations._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Order of Merlan First Class etc..._

Hermione had to sit down in a chair that Harry had placed behind her.

"Well me friend. You are now the richest girl in Hogwart's." Harry said. Hermione didn't respond. She just sat there starring at the letter infront of her.

"Well Miss Granger. Since you are exempt from Newt's you won't have to do all of that studying." Dumbledore said. He had been sitting at the staff table the whole time.

"Yes professor. May I ask how you knew that I would win the contest?" Hermione asked.

"Because you are the smartest girl and you had some of the help of the best students in Hogwart's." Dumbledore said.

"But they didn't help me?" Hermione said.

"Oh yes they did. They got everyone else, but Harry disqualified. You and Harry actually both had a running chance." Dumbledore said.

"Ah. Why did you choose either Harry or myself to win?" Hermione asked.

"Because either way you were going to win." Harry said.

"Oh and you knew what door it was?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Dumbledore told me before the feast. I was to try my hardest to let you win. My key would not work on the door to the prize. It worked on every other door. I knew that when I went to try to open the winning door that I wouldn't be able to. It was kind of interesting." Harry said.

"Ah I see. Professor I feel like I cheated." Hermione said.

"No you did not. It was not your fault that I wanted the Queen of Hogwart's to someday become a teacher. Also since your parents just passed I knew you needed some money. Also as you are queen of Hogwart's for the year you shall need dresses and jewelry. I provided both. Time for you to take your spot. There will be a chair placed behind mine on a podium where you are to sit. You may pick two people to reign with and protect you. Pick any two. Gender does not matter." Dumbledore said.

"I have already decided. I want Harry and Ginny to reign with me. Can I make Ron their guardian?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. We shall have two more chair placed on a level lower than yours and one lower than that. All shall be ready for breakfast tomorrow. Please wear the dress I have supplied, oh and you now have rooms which are connected to the common room of Gryffindor and all you have to say is queen. It will open. Say it allowed and no one can hear it, but the opening. I took that precaution. Ron, Ginny, and Harry have rooms which are connected to yours." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Headmaster." Hermione said. She curtsied to Dumbledore and went to the common room followed by Harry. She found the room and showed Ron and Ginny it. She told them the plan and they were all happy.

Epilogue

Hermione was queen of Hogwart's until the day the train left to take them home. Hermione did not ride the train because she had to prepare her classroom for the next year. She became the History of Magics professor. Professor Binn's finally passed over.


End file.
